New Beginnings
by DareToQuestion
Summary: As Beast Boy leaves the tower when nobody was paying attention, he finds out he's in for a world of hurt. AU, filled with action mixed in with a bit of romance. Rated M for language and violence.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

New Beginnings: Prologue

Jump City. Home of the Teen Titans. Four of the five heroes all relaxing in their fortress, made of steel and glass. Robin and Cyborg were sitting on the giant sofa, playing the classic racing game. Raven, at the end of the couch, reading her book and occasionally sipping on her herbal tea. Starfire was in the kitchen making what looked like a dessert. As she stirs, she adds mustard to make sure her favorite condiment was in the pudding. Yes, everything was as normal as a superheroes life could get.

Except for one thing. Beast Boy. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Yo B! It's your turn!" He says after he's been beaten by Robin for the hundredth time that day. "B?" He turns around, after getting no answer. "Has anyone seen Beast Boy today?" He asks looking around the room for his green buddy. "I haven't seen him, I've been playing with you all day." Robins says as he grabs the TV remote to switch it to cable. Raven only looks up, shrugs, and goes back to her book. Starfire floats back to the sofa with a huge bowl of the strange pudding and sits down. "I have not seen friend Beast Boy either, maybe he has decided to do the 'sleeping in'?"

Cyborg, seeing as that is probably the case, sits back down and relaxes a bit. Robin then sits up with some urgency. "Wait, what's today's date?" He asks. "Uhh, the 21st of August, why?" Cyborg asks with a confused look on his face. "Todays the day Terra died." Robin says as he gets up and runs to Beast Boys room.

As Beast Boy heads out of the flower shop, he holds open the door for a man that seems to be in a hurry. A simple "Thanks" slips out of the man's lips as he enters the shop. '_Man, these rings that Cy made are awesome! I'm sure even Batman wouldn't be able to tell it was me!'_ It's true that the holo-rings did the job. The problem was that, even though it changed the skin color, he still had the pointy ears. Although no one could tell with the hood of his hoody up.

As if on cue, the man from earlier came blasting out of the flower shop with a bag and a pistol in his hands. As the man runs up behind Beast Boy, he steps to the side and put out his foot. The robber had no time to react, as he tripped full speed and went skidding about ten feet forward. As he tries to push himself up, Beast Boy gives him one swift kick to the face that knocks him out. He then ties him up to a lampost and leaves a note for the police. '_Man, ever since we started going after bigger bad guys, street crime has gone up. I wonder if Robin has noticed?' _Beast Boy wonders as he walks down the street.

As he walks he really starts to think of how much has changed since the Titans were formed. He starts to think of all the good they've done. All of the adventures they've been through. All of the criminals they've put away. The ones they haven't. All the people they've saved. The ones they didn't. The one HE didn't. Terra. He still misses her, even though she betrayed hi- them. She still redeemed herself in the end though. Doesn't matter if she did those nasty things, she still saved the day. He takes a look at the roses in his hands. '_She still saved the day.' _

A couple of blocks away, a man walks into an abandoned apartment with a long case. He closes the door as he sets down the case and opens the window, looking at a clear view of a flower shop. He then goes over to the case and opens it. He starts putting whatever is in the case together, piece by piece. 'Do you have everything?' says a voice through the man's earpiece. "Yeah, I've got everything." The man says as if he's done this a thousand times before.

"Who is this guy anyway?" He asks, still assembling the rifle. 'This 'guy' could knock you out with one punch and runs faster than you'll ever hope to be. And I'm not paying you a shit-load of money to ask questions either. So get the job done.' The voice almost yelling the statement into the mas ear. Then, all the man hears is a high-pitched noise for a millisecond, and then a call-ending 'click'. The man then sighs with frustration as he loads the clip into the rifle he's holding.

"Well," he says to himself "at least I've got a picture of him." He then pins up a picture of Garfield Logan, in street attire, on the wall next to the window and sets up the bipod for his rifle. He puts his eye to the scope and watches the front door of the flower shop, as his target walks out and holds the door open for another man.

Right as he puts his finger on the trigger, his earpiece buzzes. He pushes the button to answer the call. "Yeah?" He says slightly annoyed. 'Wait a moment. I want to see what he does.' The voice says demandingly. The man then lifts up his head, with a confused look on his face. "Wait a second, you can see him too?" He asks even more annoyed. 'Yes. I wanted to make sure you do the job right.' He then puts his head back to the scope, and he tightens his grip on the rifle from frustration.

He then sees his target take down the robber with ease. "Man, you weren't kidding, this guy _could _knock me out with one punch." The robber was a bit bigger than he was and looked like he could benchpress him. 'Yeah, that's why you're using a rifle, not a pistol. You could not even dream about taking him on.' When the voice said that, he kind of nodded. As he watches his target then stop and look at the flowers in his hand, that's when he knew to take the shot. And so he did.

As Beast Boy was about to get out of his trance, a very sharp went in his neck. As a reaction, he puts his hand to his neck and feels a foreign object protruding from his neck. He then pulls it out with a great yelp of pain. He looks it over. It looked like a tranquilizer. At that moment, he knew he was fucked. "Oh no…" He says as he hits the pavement. The last thing he could hear was the people around him, and the chirp of his titan communicator.


End file.
